


The Bats

by Potatochutney



Series: Daddy Bat, Mommy Cat [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Carrie Kelley is a gift to us all, Daddy bat, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mommy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Barbara - Oracle<br/>Carrie - Robin<br/>Cassandra - Black Bat<br/>Stephanie - Batgirl</p></blockquote>





	The Bats

“Report your locations back.”

“St Matthew's cathedral.”

“The Manor.”

“In bed.”

“Getting dinner. Some airhead cut in line for the takeaway. I've got us Chinese. Alfred deserved a night off.”

“Report back to the Manor for dinner, Steph's bought the dinner it seems.”

“Yes daddy bat.”

“Don't call me that.”

“Sorry daddy!”

 

The girls assembled at the Manor, Barbara and Cass arrived together, Cass lifting Barbara onto the sofa like she weighed as much as a real bat. Carrie had already been there, of course, working on perfecting her new batarang launcher. Stephanie arrived shortly after, depositing the bag of food to Bruce, joining her sisters on the couch with a leap.

 

Bruce sorted the food as he knew his girls liked it to be, Carrie brought the food through to the others, grinning as she got hers- Steph always knew exactly what each of them wanted most to eat. Bruce smiled as his girls realised he'd made each of their faces with their food, their laughter ringing through the building. He left some out for Alfred, making Alfred's hair with the shrimp.

His girls shuffled about a bit until he could sit in the middle, Barb's legs laying over his and Cassie's laps, her feet being covered by Carrie's cushion.

 

“How were your respective days?” Bruce asked, offering a bite of his pork ball to Carrie, who bit just under half of it off.

“I stopped three muggings and read three books without help.” Cassandra proudly proclaimed, puffed up with pride. “Well done, soon you and Carrie will be able to read and study together in the library.”

“I handed in my college essay and then provided evidence for the latest trial.” “Very good Carrie, I'm glad you're working hard at college finally.”

“I visited the mother and baby shelter and helped look after the babies and then went to teach a women's self defence class.” “Good charitable work, Stephanie. I'm glad you did what made you happy and what will make other people happy.”

“I slept with Stray. He knows that we know where their base of operations is, so they'll change it sooner rather than later.” Stephanie wolf whistled and Carrie laughed, but Bruce shook his head. “Barbie, you can't keep doing this, he'll figure out who we all are at this rate.” “Oh Bruce, don't pretend they don't already know, and we don't already know. We might as well just invite them to come and live in this place as long as they don't break house rules. We'd be able to keep tabs on their activities easier. They're not all bad.”

 

Bruce knew he couldn't put it off forever, his girls were always right. Mostly Babs, especially Babs. And that was the worst part, because she was always right.

When Barbara had first come to see him as Batgirl he had been scared that she would be hurt by his actions, but took her on anyway because she told him it would be fine, and he found that she was a genius, funded her to go to the best school in the city and trained her himself. She'd helped find the others, and until the attack by the joker, was the finest fighter he'd ever seen. Now she helped him and the other girls as best she could, and he was so proud of her. Sometimes she lived at the Manor, her father thought she was dating Bruce Wayne, but really she was Batman's first daughter and he was her second father.

Carrie had come to him in his time of need, after Barbara's attack Bruce had become too violent, too unstable and he needed somebody to keep him in line. Carrie balanced him out once more and calmed him down, while helping Barbara mentally recover, as well as finding somewhere with wheelchair access for Barbara to take up new work from. He'd had to train Carrie for longer than Babs, as Barbara had already got martial arts training from her father and gymnastics at high scool. Carrie was fresh, she was excited and eager, all things that worked in her favour.

Cassandra was her own story, one that was filled with violence and isolation, Barbara had taken pity on her and trusted her without fail, knowing that all Cassandra needed was help,Even though there were many times Bruce had reason not to trust her, in the end it always ended with Barbara's choice being right, because Cassandra worked hard to prove herself over and over again. Bruce was fond of her, even if sometimes he disagreed completely with how she behaved, but knew her behaviour from time to time was a necessary adjustment he needed to accept. Cassandra looked after Barbara, made sure the red head ate while working, ensured she got places on time, and was publicly known as Gordon's bodyguard.

Stephanie had accidentally made her way into their lives, flirting with danger by dressing as Spoiler and foiling her father's plans. Bruce had been the first one to say that Steph didn't belong in the Manor, as she had dalliances with Catlad from time to time. However, after the family discovered her pregnancy they took her in and aided her, looking after her until the child had been adopted. Bruce found that she really was worth his time, even if she didn't obey him as he expected her to.

He loved his daughters all the same, and they all loved him too. Now and then they would fight, but at the end of it all they were a family.

But he wasn't about to bring the Cats to his home, sure he'd had a few flings with Catwoman and Selina Kyle- he was certain they were one and the same, but he couldn't be sure that they wouldn't sell off their own private identities. He sighed, leaning his head back.

 

“Daddy bats you're doing the thing again.” Carrie elbowed him. “What thing?” “Thinking. Stop it and eat.” “When did you become so responsible Carrie?”

“Bruce she's always been like this, you need someone to keep an eye on you, after all.” Babs laughed, and Cas glanced over with a little smile.

 

Bruce enjoyed nights like this, not on patrol for some hours, the family just being a family. Not a Cat to worry about, only a cloud of bats.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Barbara - Oracle  
> Carrie - Robin  
> Cassandra - Black Bat  
> Stephanie - Batgirl


End file.
